Un-Forgettable Encounter (ReVolution)!
by gadhadada
Summary: FF mein Masti Tery hee Dum sy; Hum ny ye Shor Machaya hy; Salgirah ka Din aaya hy...


_**Happy Birthday to YOU**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to YOU**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to Dear BHAI (Daya)**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to YOU...**_

 _ **00000000000000000000**_

* * *

 _ **00000000000000000000**_

 _ **Always Remember YOU and Your All PALS are in Our Dua, Wishes and Regards...**_

 _ **We are always Playing as a Rock behind You to Protect You, Encourage You and Help You for Everything, We have...**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000**_

* * *

 **00000000000000000000000**

 **Unforgettable Encounter (Revolution)…**

 ** _Annn…. Ummmm… Daya…._**

 _The Familiar Touch, Blurry Worried Face Hovering over Him Washes the Panic and Tension, heard a Teasing tone…_

 _Voice: Saheh sy Dekh lijyey… (teasingly) chayey tou Saary Purzy bhi Gin lein.. (more) Teel Paani bhi Check kr lein… hunh… (imitating) Daya… (back to normal tone) Hum tou jesy Ghass Kaat rhy thy…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Still Here…_

 _Daya Smiled Broadly while Helping His Pal to take a Comfortable Sitting Position in Bed although Heard again a Taunt…_

 _Voice (rashly directly to Sharp Shine): GD sy Panga Buht Mehanga parta hy Boss…_

 _Daya (stressing): hmmmmm… hmmmm…._

 _Before Conversation moving ahead, The Staff arrived with Abhijeet Doctor and He turned in Shocking mode, giving Robotic Answers to His Doctor about His Physical Injuries although Daya is Only Controlling His Laughing Mode which could not Hide by His Vigorously HILTA HUA PAIT…._

 _After the Departure of Doctor, Abhijeet coming back on Active mode and asking an expected Query…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): ye kya tha…?_

 _GD (eyeing to Daya with): dekh liya… kaha tha kay Burhapa hy… (adding with Sympathy factor in voice) Zehn pr Asar ho jata hy… chachacha… Sr. Insp Abhijeet bhi (giving action of brain screw falling with wink as) Farigh…_

 _Abhijeet (tough): Aby…_

 _GD: aby kya… (realizing) Sign Language kehty hain isy… (simply) Isharun ki Zaban…_

 _Daya (telling): GD, Apni Identity Chupa rhi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): ahan…_

 _GD (grunts): hnnh…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, (taking more comfortable position with) Mujhy Batao tou… (ask) hua kya tha… (telling with Sad tone) Mera Bheja kafi kuch Miss kr rha hy… kafi Hazy hay…_

 _GD (before Daya picking to start the Story as): Motay Sahab Ghuss gaye thy Mery Ander…_

 _The Laughing Blaster while the Embarrassing Face is the Que to Start that Flashback which End Landed in Hospital Bed for All of them…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice 1 (call): Hey Kid… (ask) are You Sure about this… (reminding) You still have My Offer…_

 _Voice 2 (casually): it's Alright Bob… (standing although moving towards Door after Strapping the Bag over Shoulder with) You know, after a Small Jogging… I ve got in My House, Ignite the Fire, Keep Me Warm and Enjoying NetFlix with Big Bowl of Chicken Nuggets and Black Liquid…_

 _The Senior Man Laughed on the Plan and then Pressed the Button of Automatic Doors of the Bus which Dropped the Kid beside Curb and move ahead…_

 _Kid wearing really Warm Cloths and now started Jogging to move Fast although Keep the Warmth inside the Body as Heavy Snowing really giving Tough time to Simply Crossing Few Lanes to Reach the Comfort Zone…_

 _The Hail of Snow and especially Chilly Winds and Fog really makes the Hurry Movement Impossible as Kid Cloths turning Wet with Snow and now Body started Shivering and making Mobility Slower which giving the moment to Cursing on Rejecting the Offer of Senior Bus Driver Bob to take a Rest at Waiting Room of Bus Depo rather moving to Apartment in that Bad Bad Weather…_

 _In that Moving session, when the Kid Cutting an Ally, a Barreling figure rushed inside and Both Fell over Snow with Great Force only revealing Grunts and Pain…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Kid (curse): Damn It…._

 _Kid trying to taken out Own Skin Sack from the Big Human Truck who was really trying to Crush with Weight…_

 _Both Figures Tackling with their Breath's, then Sitting and trying to Standing with Shredding Snow Flakes from Cloths and all…_

 _Man (squinting eyes with Cotton Stuffing tone): Abhi…_

 _Next Minute the Kid really really takes a Big Big Sigh on that Surprising Meeting after Decade's especially in Opposite Hemisphere…_

 _Kid (trying to Stationary the Keep Swinging Figure in-front with): Hey… Hey (seeing the Blood Patch over Snow and then Look at the Man Forehead with) ohhh… (grab the Arm of another Figure with) Bhai… (bite tongue and again) annn… Daya…_

 _Daya: Abhi (grabbing the Shoulder or say searching the Shoulder as per His Idea with): ye kya… (stunned tone) Tum Choty kesy ho gaye…?_

 _Kid (grunts and then added): hunh… (murmur) Moty Aadmi… (angry tone) hr waqt ye jatana Zaruri hy kay Main Height mein kitna Kum hun… (trying) I am Not Abhi… Main Abhi Nahi hun…_

 _Daya (nodded with Loopy Smile): Sure Boss…_

 _Kid (sighing with): lo bhae… Gaye Kaam sy ye tou… (giving Courage with) Himmat Pakr GD…_

 _Daya (again Confusingly): Tum, Bethy huay kyun ho…?_

 _GD really wanted to Kill this Man on Spot as He is Only giving Her Fumes of Anger so now coming in Battle after Opening His Bag Pack and taking out Pitcher having Soup and Big Scarf with Small Band Aid…_

 _GD (trying to Jerk Man to Sit Him against with): Bethein…._

 _Daya (laughing with): kya Boss… kya Girny kay karan Baraf tou Nahi Kha lii… jo (trying to Wink with Both Eyes Close as) Larki ki Awaz mein Bol rhy ho…_

 _GD (pressing Teeth with): Dayaaaa… (angry now) Betho…._

 _Daya (rash although sitting on His Knees over Snow with): Sub Jeans Kharab ho jaye gi… (started His Usual Complaining as) abhi Khareedi thi… Pata hy na Branded hy…_

 _GD (sticking Band Aid over Forehead wound after wiping it with Swab as): acha na, Dusri Dilwa dunga…_

 _Daya (happy): Cool… (a bit) wesy Tum Bol kyun aisy rhy ho Abhi…?_

 _GD (angry): Pagal ho gaya hun…_

 _Daya (Tunn Laughingly): hahahahha… Larki ki Aawaz kay baad ya Pehly…_

 _GD (rash): kya Yaar… (irritatingly) lagta hy in ko tou Chout Theek Thaak agi hy aur (seeing here and there with) Baray Bhaiyya bhi Missing hain…_

 _Daya (whining): Abhi…._

 _GD (wrapping the Scarf around His Head and giving Him Soup with): Daya Sir… (jerking little with) Main Abhi Nahi hun…_

 _Daya (giggling with): kya Abhi…_

 _GD (now coming with an Idea as Imitating): Daya (Daya look at Him with) Chalo Batao, (ask in tough tone) Tumhara Naam kya hy.. krty kya ho, ain…?_

 _Daya (sipping soup with Displeasing Complain): Tum Buht Hukum chalaty ho Boss…_

 _GD (again): Shuker karein Sahab… (threatening tone as He knew Daya could not Grip Bad Imitation of His Buddy in His Mental Health Problem) sirf Hukum chala rha hun… Hath Nahi… chalo Bolo…_

 _Daya: Daya… (slurping soup with muffled tone as) CD mein…_

 _GD (helping Him with): acha Chalo… (looking here and there with) Gari kahan hy…_

 _Daya (casual): Kho gayii (again trying to grab GD arm and missing it with) Mujhy Neend aa rhi hay Boss…_

 _GD (scared): Nahi…. (again trying to dragging Him with) Sona Nahi hy Daya… warna Bukhar ho jaye ga… Chalo… (again asking) Batao, They kahan Tum…?_

 _Daya (extending arm in everyway with): Wahan…_

 _GD (with sigh): Excellent…. (murmur) jidhar sy Bhagty aayey thy… wahein chalna chahyey… (look at the Mighty Man in Swaying way with) Chain Nahi leny dena Mujhy Boss…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Obviously the Dragging is too much for GD… She could not take more than few inch in Many Minutes as Daya is mostly Uncooperative although does not Revealing any Information about the Whole, also the Weather taking Toll over GD too…_

 _The Radium Watch Dial tell Her that They are giving a Classy chance to Beat the Most Laziest Snail on Planet to Win that Competition, even happened if took a Part…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Blabbering of Daya really Helping Both to Come Second if that Race with Snail will happened…_

 _Daya (telling still Swinging with): aaj Socha tha… (mouth watering tone) Pulao banaon ga… pr wohi… (irritatingly) ghij ghij… (trying to imitate as) Daya Chalo… Kaam hy… hunh… Dekh liya… kitni (shivering Badly with) Sardi ho gayii… aur tou aur (showing His Joggers covering with Snow as) Tumhary Darr sy Mery Jooty bhi Safaid ho gaye…_

 _It's really a Fun to Entertain and Trying to Warm the Body by Moving and Hearing that Blabbering and Complaining Continuously…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Shout of Angry Words with Warning of PITAI really turn the Two Heads towards the Voice Direction where Daya Immediately makes a Big Distance from His Captor or say Rescuer with Wild Eyes…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Voice of that Shouting really Wiping the Hazy Fog from the Mind of Senior who turn to an Officer in Instant mode with…_

 _Daya (Call strongly): Abhi…_

 _GD (irritatingly as getting the Source of Voice with): haan Abhi (angry murmur) Hum ny itna Dhakka dy kr chalaya magr Abhi Abhi…_

 _She got the Device which Superficially buried under Snow and before Picking it and Replying Something, a Hand Snatched it and add in Panic…_

 _Daya: Boss… (Panic tone) Main Kidnap ho gaya hun…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Shocking Uttering of KYA really taking the Man more Far from the Kidnapper who Whispering His Bro after placing the WIRELESS Mouthpiece in Louder than Normal tone as…_

 _Daya (telling Secretly as): koi Boni lug rhi hay… (Simple way) You know Dwarf…_

 _GD wanted to Kill this Big Giant… again… so move ahead, snatch the Wireless Device with Force which Toppled the Man who fell over Snow, Replied…_

 _GD (Straight in Her Smirky way): Hello Sr. Insp Abhijeet…_

 _The Sharp Shine grasp the Voice as well as Relax in a bit that His Bear in Safe Hands with…_

 _Abhijeet: ohhh (typical taunting tone) tou Contact Killer GD sy Baat krny ka Sobhagya Mil hee gaya… wesy (teasing) Suna tha Solo Kaam krti ho ye (laughingly as got Daya referring GD as Dwarf with) Bona Partner kub sy rakh liya…_

 _GD (angry): hunhhhh…._

 _Abhijeet: acha (ordering) khair Daya ko do…._

 _GD (chewing tone): Screw Gir gaya hay…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): kahan ho Tum Log…?_

 _Daya (shout): Elsa Didi kay Ghar…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…_

 _GD (angry): Pagal ho gaye hain… khair (telling) Hum Log, Light Poll hy na, Us kay Dusri taraf hain… (trying to standing Daya again although Shedding snow from Him with) Aap Kahan hain…?_

 _Daya (panic tone): Boss… (again) Kidnaper Mujhy Baraf mein Dafan kr rha hy…_

 _The Laughing of Abhijeet while Grumbling of Killer really giving Him Time Frame…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet started moving to them after asking about the Direction as He Feels they are Not much Far, hearing more…_

 _Daya (during standing got that Scarf so added to Safe His Buddy as): Boss, (Again Warn His Buddy about His Killing Options as) Qatil nay Meri Garden bhi Bandh dii hy aur (seeing the Mug which small content spilled over Snow, adds more) Mujhy Zehr bhi Pila diya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (laughingly teasingly): Garden Bandny sy Pehly ya Baad mein…_

 _GD (rashly): Naiki kr Gunah Lazim… (harsh way) Sun rhy hain Sr. Insp Abhijeet… Karnama… CID Mumbai kay Jawan ka… hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (telling more in Smiley way): Mujhy Tum Log Dikhy Nahi magar Aawaz Saaf hy… (added) dekho Main Flash Light Jala rha hun… (Switch On and Off the light ask) Dikhi…?_

 _GD (got it with): Jee… magar (seeing the Flinging Figure with) Sahab kay Sath Mushkil hy…_

 _Abhijeet (Relaxing with): haan haan, Tum Log Wahein raho… Mujhy Tumhari Radium Watch ka Radium nazar aa gaya hy.. Main aa rha…_

 _The Voice Suddenly Dropped Scared the Crap Out from GD, who Look at ahead, did not find anything while at His Left, Daya trying to Make a Pillow of Snow for His Sleep…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The few Muffled Noises and Cracking and Splashing Noises telling GD that Abhijeet must Fall inside any Place where the Snow Layer is Thin and it must be a Pond or Something Liquid before Snow Covered it…_

 _She turn to Daya, grabbed His Arm, trying to Stand Him who said in His Slur tone…_

 _Daya: Choro Abhi…. (again) Sony do…_

 _GD: Daya… Chal… (emo tone) Tery Abhi ko Zarurat hy Teri…._

 _Daya Eyes turned Wide while seeing His Kidnapper Running ahead Confused Him so He also Following behind…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Complete Embarrassing Faces of Duo coming back in Current where the Contract Killer and now Recent Kidnapper Laughingly said…_

 _GD (telling to Abhijeet): Shuker karein, Aap ki Gari Saamny thi… (add) Dono kay Cell mein kuch Signal Bar bhi thy warna Apna tou Mar chukka tha.. 911 Milaya and Landed here…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (ask) Tum Logun nay Mujhy Paani sy Nikala Nahi tha…?_

 _The Red Grin and Goofy Smiles Telling Him that Something happened Funny there so nudged them as…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, tou (ask) kya Kaha…?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _The Duo Back to that Phase where Daya fell on Knees while GD First trying to taken out Abhijeet which is Impossible as She could not getting out Floating Body outside so trying to take the Leverage of Daya Shoulder, who uttered in Shock…_

 _Daya (again): Abhi, Kidnapper Mujhy Duba kr Maarna chahta hy…_

 _GD really wanted to Work on that Plan which She Dismissed after seeing Car Headlights and then They Work out along…_

 _Abhijeet (back with Teasing): matlab, Poori Koshish kay baad bhi Sahab Bach gaye…_

 _GD (jumping from Window Sil with): Dad dijyey Mery Sabar ki…_

 _Daya: Kyun (ask strictly) Tum nay Mujhy Maarny ki Koshish Nahi ki thi…?_

 _GD (hanging bag with): hunh…_

 _Abhijeet Look at GD in Shocking shade after Hearing this who Defends HerSelf as…_

 _GD (turn to Abhijeet and ask in Irritating tone): tou kya karta… hr Do Minute mein tou Mera Plan Change kr rhy thy… (realizing as) Paramedic kay Saamny kuch Ulta Bol dety tou Main tou ho jata na Bali Umerya mein Ander …_

 _Obviously She is Right and Duo Understand it, while Abhijeet seeing Theek Thaak Daya in front of Him, ask in Curious tone…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (ask) kaun sa Shahkaar Apnaya…?_

 _Daya: Boss, (Complaining tone) is nay Meri Ghicchi Marur dii…_

 _The Loud Laughing is the Time to Say Good-Bye to Both Handsome Hunks although They are Really Sad on these Very Small Meetings but They Cherish it like a Treasure…._

 _The Dudes Really Missing the Rescuer although Abhijeet getting that the Rent A Car had Tow Him with Rope Help to taken out by GD and meanwhile Paramedic's also Arrived, Yes after Daya turn Unconscious too…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Boss, Coins dena… (casual) Coke lena hy…_

 _The Man really Jerking His Head, giving Coins to Him who moved to take Snacks to Spend Time in Air Port, side by side found a Crinkling Voice so taken out a Paper or say Stack of few Papers and really Shout Angrily…._

 _Abhijeet (Shout): GDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd…._

 _Yes, the whole Hospital Bill which does not Coming to them till their Departure even after asking few Times so Think that GD already Dealt with it…._

 _The Amount of Italian Soup, the Sneakers from Nike, Jeans from Levis, Shirt from Armani with a Silk Wool Woven Scarf Bill from Locaste, really giving Him Pressing Teeth moment and the Tag Line really gives Him to Regret to Leave the Contract Killer where a Sketchy Writing appeared as…._

 _ **GD Sy Panga Buht Mehanga parata hy**_ _…_


End file.
